Divit
DIVIT IS A FRICKEN CAT, ISNT HE? Appearance Divit is a dark grey, fluffy cat-like monster, with silky fur that you'd spend hours petting. His fur is well groomed most of the time, and Divit's 100% hipoallergenic. He has six legs, and a long, dinosaur/lizard like tail, fluffy like most of him. His face is a flat, light blue screen, with dark blue eyes and mouth, lacking nose. Two lights, one black, one blue, are on his neck, and rarely turn on. He also has a pair of cables connecting from his neck to his chest. His face, before the implantation of his screen had big, blue eyes, a shiny blue nose, and a mouth with white small fangs and teeth, and light blue tongue and insides of his mouth. Now, his face is covered in allways-bleeding cuts of several colors, and is always in a shocked or scared expression. He has blood, the color varies depending on how you cut him. Scraps and bruises tend to be black-blood/dark purple/bright green, and this blood is warm. VERY deep cuts, or even cutting off say, a limb, or his head, will produce either purple, yellow, or dark blue blood. This blood is cold, unless yellow, which makes it pleasantly warm. Any other kind of cut will produce cool bright sky-like blue blood. Personality Divit is a cheerful, bubbly monster. He tends to motivate others, or so he thinks. He seems to not want to make trouble often in purpose, but does it accidentally. He is very naive and gullible in most cases, and loves the word "Wonder" and his catchphrase is "What a wonder!" He seems to like to chirp and play songs, or do other things with his screen for others. He also knows how to give the wifi passwords of anything to anyone, and happily will give you the pass for the nearest, better source of internet. If none is nearby, good, or safe, Divit activates his own WiFi which, has the password "Wonderworld" He is very generous. Powers Divit can manipulate electric energy, killing anything with shockwaves of pain in a few timelines. But, he doesnt mean harm. He sometimes uses little shocks, that dont hurt a tiny bit, to communicate a few messages. If Divit were to get the human souls, or grow his wings back, his powers would increase significantly, or A LOT. He can hack into anything and knows, perhaps the answer to any question. He can also decypher messages and other things. In a few timelines, Divit, through deppression and generally bad thoughts, his suffering takes over himself and allows him to become "Mr. 5" Named after the five things that make him suffer in the world. Divit is also able to regrow limbs (except his wings, which are harder to recover) either in an axolotl-fashion or by pouring data into the cut, either sticking the part back in or reforming it with data. Origins/Lore/Backstory Well, Divit begun like anyone else. He was born. His species of monster noticed the tiny prisms that floated on his back, knowing he'd hold a significance to their own history. He had clear eyes that reflected everything he saw like a mirror. His mother and father cared for him, as he was nourished into a healthy lil' Divit. A small few of gifted monsters of his colony had the ability of looking into the future, and are in charge of naming the newborns four exact days after they are born. "Divit- Wishes to clear the world of all evil, and he knows it when he sees it. His skills might not be seen by the naked eye of most, but his potential is massive for a change to our history." The wise seer said, her glassy eyes looked into the light of their moon (A glowing sphere of light made by a strong magic user, more info on their species page soon). "Thank you, Clearsight," Had said Divit's parents, his mother looked at him with hope, and put him safely into her pouch. As he grew older, the prisms duplicated and where white for all the time. But, when Divit was taken to the place of the mountain the sun shines in, his wings glow bright, of any color imaginable, and then continued like that for the rest of the day, until the next day he woke up with white wings again. One day, had the young "Acolyte", Divit, gotten into a fight, his wings broke, shattered into dust. A cat-like monster had done it. He killed his mother before she could inform the colony, and left Divit off with a destroyed face. Another colony-member had witnessed it, quickly aiding Divit to come back to the colony. It was Clearsight. She saved Divit, actually, predicting the enemy's death blow and reflecting it. She quickly told the healers to do whatever they could, she couldn't let Divit like that. Some visitor of the colony said that part of Divit's soul is harmed, but they think they might have enough energy and technology to save him. Weeks after, they thought their future was no more, they thought Divit died, but no. Though his soul might have been close to breaking, he was determined to be alive. Divit was determined to keep their hopes. Divit was determined to help the whole underground. Something kept insisting on him to die, but. He refused. ... ... Divit woke up. Everyone was happy once again, cheering for Divit. He was alive. He was determined. He had HOPE. Relationships Scotch: You may not know Scotch. He is a russian-blue-cat monster with only one eye and a mouth on his belly. He is considered a freak by his family, but he is smart and Divit likes to hang around with him. In a timeline, Divit decapitated him as Mr. 5. Trust: 100% - Motherboard / Lynx Well, she is his mother, and died early on his life, but he loved her a lot. Motherboard was made with code and chips from a computer and tv, cables, wires and had a small percent of Lynx's (Divits mom) corpse. Trust: 100% - Draco His father. He was sorta grumpy, but he loved Divit, and always looked for the better of his family. Trust: 99% - Cloud Cloud is Divit's twin brother. They both have a really intimate relationship, like Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Though Cloud's wings were much smaller and broke off at a very young age, and he is a bit bigger than Divit and colored white, they're twins anyway. Trust: 1000000000% - Clearsight She saved Divit's life, and gave him ability to see other timelines, so he could never become Mr. 5 Trust: 100% - The cat Divit doesnt know his intentions, but he was truly mean, and killed his mother. Trust: 0% - Mr. 5 What Divit becomes in a few timelines. Divit knows his existence and despises him. Trust: 0% - Fell Fell might have once or twice insulted/harmed Divit. Trust: 20% - Papyrus He and Divit have never truly interacted with eachother, so its quite hard wether or not to trust him. Trust: -- - Beleth and Akuma Bel is nice to him, unlike Akuma who just seems a bit aloof. Trust: 100% (Beleth) 86% (Akuma) - Griffen Divit likes to be around her, deems her trustworthy and nice. Trust: 100% - Lust squad (Lust, Luster, Kaylee) Divit does not like this concept of lust. Divit feels as if threatened by them. But he tries to believe they try to be good people. Trust: 10% - Trivia * Divit was going to have a son at first, but the idea was quickly discarded. * Divit is slightly based off Touhou's Flandre Scarlet * Divit is also based off the Puella Magi of Madoka Magica, whom, after suffering and not cleansing their Soul gems, turn into Witches, evil beings that curse others. Much like how Divit transforms into Mr 5 * Divit is unable to reproduce due to a fail at his genetics, and he is disgusted by this theme, too. * Divit was still harassed and bullied as a pup despite what the seers said about him. * His theme song is "Gasoline" by Halsey * He was one of the first OCs I made. GALLERY OF DIVITS